The Child Of A Witch and A Werewolf
by markmcg97
Summary: My idea on what i want to happen Liv and Tyler get pregnant and the coven decides to kill the baby so now Tyler,Luke and Jo must protect both Liv and the baby. I suck at summeries and this is my first fanfiction so
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries. **

**In this story Liv and Tyler have been dating since 6x03 where they did kiss.**

**The Child of a Witch and a Werewolf**

Chapter 1

Liv woke up to the feeling of discomfort. A sudden dizziness, and feeling of nausea came over her all at once. She nearly jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Tyler groaned hearing the sound of movement in the room. Recently Tyler and Liv had been sleeping together, they had felt this connection not too long ago and had been together ever since. He could hear her in the bathroom, he got out of bed and moved to stood by the door, knocking on it.

"Liv are you alright in there?" He asked. Liv finally finished emptying her system, flushing the toilet and taking a look at herself in the mirror. It had not been the first time that she had gotten sick these past two weeks. Perhaps she was getting ill? She thought to herself. But another thought came to mind. Perhaps it wasn't a sickness?

"Ty I'm fine, but I think I will go see the doctor today. Maybe I am coming down with something. The flu has been going around lately anyway." She opened the door with a smile. "No worries," She promised. He looked unconvinced but nodded. "I better take a shower and then head out." He nodded and began to turned away to gather his things. "Join me?" She asked. He turned to find her with a mischievous grin on her face. Removing his shirt that she had been wearing, she gave him a wink. Even though he was a werewolf now, he seemed to move pretty fast. He was there in a second wrapping his arms around her waist and shutting the door behind them to finish what they had started last night.

Liv sits in the waiting room nervously. She had this gut feeling that was telling her that it wasn't an illness. The door to the office opened and an older looking man stands there with a folder in his hand. He looks down at the name before reading it out loud.

"Olivia Parker," Liv stands the instant he calls her name with a determined look on her face.

"That's me," She muttered in an impatient and snarky tone. She follows the doctor inside the office and sits down.

"So Miss Parker what seems to be the problem?" He asked getting right to the point. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell him the problem.

"Well for the past two weeks, I have been feeling ill. I have been feeling nauseous, and sick to my stomach. As well as not being able to keep my food down. And on top of that my doctor's appointment was supposed to start 30mins ago so". He frowns before standing up.

"Let me ask you some questions." He said as he begins to check her vitals, seeing if there are any signs of it being a case of the stomach flu. There weren't any signs of her being ill. It made him ponder his thoughts for a moment. Before asking his question. "Miss Parker are you sexually active by any chance?" He asked. She swallowed hard, knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes," She answered honestly.

"Do you use protection?"

"Yes," She had been taking a certain herb that a witch from her coven had given her. And it had never failed. Then again in her past she had been with only two others. And they were human. Tyler was a werewolf, and she had never really taken the time to ask whether it worked with another supernatural.

"If you don't mind but I would like to do some blood work." She raised an eyebrow confused.

"What for?" The doctor sighed.

"To see if we can detect a reason to why you are having these symptoms." She bit her lip before nodding. After taking blood from arm, the doctor had left the room to do some tests. She was fiddling with her fingers nervously. The doctor entered the room, with the news on the tests.

"Ah congratulations Miss Parker, you're pregnant." Liv froze in shock. She was speechless to say the least, she swallowed hard. She was pregnant.

Now Liv found herself at the Skull Bar, wiping down the counters. She was still thinking about the doctor's appointment today. And was still trying to process it. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her brother Luke entered the bar and had made his way over to her.

"Hey sis you, I got your text. So what's up? "Liv jumps when she hears his voice. But is all the more relived to see her brother. Her jaw clenches slightly. She isn't sure how to begin. "Liv," She takes a deep breath and turns to him.

"I went to the doctors this morning," He looks at her confused, but let's her continue. "Lately I haven't been feeling so well. I have been feeling rather dizzy and I'm not able to keep food down." She shook her head. "I'm pregnant." She confessed. Luke stares at her for a moment in shock and surprise. Out of all the things that he thought she would say, that had been far from it. He was still processing and Liv took his silence as a sign that he could turn his back on her. He took his time to pick his words out carefully. He had no right to judge his sister, but the thought of her having a child at this age made him question if she was ready to take on that responsibility. At the same time he did like the idea of becoming an uncle. He had always wanted his own children one day.

"Well that's great. I mean I'm sure that Tyler will be thrilled." Liv seemed to hesitate. She wasn't really sure what Tyler would think. She was somewhat afraid of telling him. That is why she chose to tell Luke first. Luke and Liv had always been close.

"I am not sure really. And I am not sure how I feel about the whole situation either." She glances at him with sadness in her eyes. "When I think about having a child…" She placed her hand on her stomach as she spoke. "It makes me happy. But I fear the coven. Luke, you and I both know how they feel about werewolves. What do you think they will think when they learn that I carry one's child within me? I am afraid to even think about what they might do when they learn of this." Liv murmurs with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Luke looks at her with love in his eyes.

"I understand. But don't forget. You have Tyler, Jo, and me. You know that I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise you Liv, that we will do everything in our power to protect you and the child." Liv smiles at her brother feeling some hope begin to bloom inside of her. He was right, she would not let the witches take away her child.

"I should go, it's time I told Tyler." Grabbing her coat and car keys she makes her way to her car. With new found courage to tell Tyler the news.

Meanwhile in Portland, Liv and Luke's father is performing a ritual. As he begins to chant, he hears movement behind him.

"Sir, the coven wishes to speak with you." The fellow warlock informs him. He huffs, closing his grimoire and turns to follow the warlock to the coven of witches. He finds the members standing there waiting for him. He folds his arms across his chest.

"What is this about?" He demands. They glance at each other before speaking.

"It appears that witch has informed us of something. She has had the help of the spirits confirm this." One said.

"Something to do with your daughter." Another spoke. "Something seems to be stirring in the supernatural."

"The spell has confirmed that your daughter is with child." The first continued. "But that is not your daughter's wrong. It is that she is carrying the child of a werewolf's-

"No!" He yells in anger. "My daughter! Pregnant with a werewolf's child." He shook his head. "This coven has always feared such things. Merging two species into one, is a true abomination. We all know the price of this. The Original Witch proved this with her past indiscretions with a werewolf. And look at what that created. Klaus Michelson, was the result and the evidence of an abomination." The members of the coven nod in agreement.

"We agree. The child can't be allowed to live it must die. Therefore Olivia must die, either you do what is necessary or we will release Malakai from the Prison World and he WILL carry out this task. And if he does, he will become our leader and if you fail, you will be punished for your daughter's crimes." Joshua jaw clenches and his fill with sadness before he composes himself. He nods in agreement to the terms.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child of a Witch and a Werewolf**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**In this story Liv and Tyler have been dating since 6x03 where they did kiss.**

Chapter 2

Liv drove back to the Lockwood mansion, pulling into the driving way she parked the car. Entering the Lockwood mansion in search of Tyler to tell him the news. She finds him in his study reading a book.

"Hey Tyler," He looks up from what his reading and gives her a smile.

"Hey, how was the doctors? What did they say?" Liv smiles awkwardly.

"Well umm…it wasn't the stomach flu." She takes a deep breath, and tries to ready herself for what she is about to tell him. "Tyler, I'm pregnant." She gives him a nervous smile. He looks shocked as if she has slapped him in the FACE. She sits down and waits for him to DIGEST everything she told him. Tyler processes before his thoughts catch up with him. He comes to the conclusion and thought in his mind. 'Liv's pregnant. I'm going to be a father.' He finally builds up the courage to speak.

"How do you feel about this?" She sighs with relief that he doesn't reject her or the idea. She had been afraid to tell him the truth out of fear.

"Well I guess I'm both happy and scared because I will be a mom. But I also fear that I will screw this up." She gives him a small smile as she finishes explaining to him the situation leaving out the part about her coven. Worried thoughts enter her mind and she swallows hard before speaking again. "Tyler, how do you feel about this?" He simply smiles before standing up from his chair, moving over to her with love in his eyes. Putting both hands on her FACE he speaks.

"I am happy." He replies sincerely with a smile. She looks up at him seeing nothing but love in his eyes. He leans down and places a kiss on her lips. She responses, eagerly kissing him back tenderly. As the kiss became more passionate, they began to strip one another of their clothes and moved to the couch to come together for a passionate embrace.

In Portland, Joshua Parker was looking through several grimoires. Glancing over the pages for a spell that would cause a miscarriage to a supernatural child. In the next second, in stormed an angry blonde woman. Folding her arms across her chest she spoke.

"Josh, what the hell were you thinking?! You agreed to kill Olivia; in order to kill her child?" She glared at her husband. "Of all people, we know how much it hurts to lose a child. We have already lost four of our children! All we have left are Lucas, Olivia, and Josette." She was seething, at the idea of her husband doing something so evil. The thought of ending a child's life was unbearable to her. "You do this and they will never forgive us. We will lose all of our children!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. Before glancing back at him with sadness and fear her eyes. He sighs and glances to his wife.

"Selina, the coven has made a ruling." He began. "If I don't do this they will release Kai. You know that he wouldn't think twice about killing four of his brothers and sisters. I highly doubt that he will think twice about killing his niece or nephew." He snapped. Selina gives him a look of disgust

"Well then, you leave me no choice." He gives her a look of confusion. Suddenly Selina recites the word 'MODUS!' and sends him flying backwards into a wall. He grunts in pain before slumping to the floor. "If you are unwilling to protect our grandchild and children then I will." She quickly grabs her grimoire and car keys. Without giving him another look, she races outside to her car and gets in. She speeds out onto the road on her way to Virginia Mystic Falls to protect her children and her future grandchild.

Back in Mystic Falls, several hours later a sleepy Tyler wakes up in bed with his arm wrapped around Liv. Smiling he lays his hand on her stomach, stroking the skin with his fingers. His smile grows, as he moves to place a lingering kiss on Liv's forehead, before carefully crawling out of the bed. Throwing on his clothes, he heads downstairs into the kitchen and starts to attempt to make Liv something for a late dinner. With the guidance on the internet on a healthy meal for a pregnant woman.

Around an hour later Liv begins to stir from her sleep. Finding herself alone wrapped in a sheet, she moves to get out of bed. She glances to the one of Tyler's shirts lying on the ground, grabbing it; she slips on over herself before going downstairs. She finds him in the kitchen, attempting to cook. She smiles at the sight, and coughs. Making her presence known. He stumbles, before turning to her.

"Oh, you're up. I was just going to bring you something to EAT." He explained as she takes in the mess. He steps towards her. "But I forgot I can't really cook anything. I guess I'm going to have to learn along the way, with a lot of other things." He gives her a sheepish smile before placing his right hand on Liv's stomach. She returns the smile back.

"We both have a lot of things to learn. And not to mention, only 9 months to do it." She pointed out. Grabbing his hands, she gives him a mischievous smile. "What do you say about joining me back in bed?" She said rather seductively.

"What about this mess?" Taking in the mess he had created in attempts on cooking. Liv glances to it.

"You can clean up after." She murmured. "So in about twenty minutes or perhaps a little longer?" Tyler turns to her, faking the offended look on his face.

"Twenty minutes you'll be lucky." He whispered in her ear, in the next second he throws her over his shoulder taking her to the bedroom to prove her wrong.

Just outside of Mystic Falls around midnight, Selina is at a gas station. As she is filling up her tank, she glances around at the small town. Once she is filled, she pays for the gas, a map of Mystic Falls and a pocket knife. She places the map on the hood of the car. Taking the pocket knife out, she slices the palm of her hand and lets a few drops fall onto the map.

"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous." She recites the spell. Selina keeps chanting the words, watching as the blood moves along the map to the Lockwood property. She stops, and glances down at the map. "So that is where you are Olivia." She smiles down at the blood marking the destination on her map before getting back into her car heading towards her destination.

Thirty minutes past midnight, Selina arrives pulling into the driveway. Putting the car in park and taking the keys out of the ignition. She opens her car door, and heads up to the mansion. Ringing the bell, she waits patiently to see her daughter.

Inside the house, Liv groans hearing the sound of the bell. Waking her from her peaceful slumber. She rolls over towards Tyler. "Tyler, Tyler." She begins shaking him. "TYLER!" She yells while hitting him with a pillow. Tyler nearly falls out of bed from the shock of being hit with a pillow. He sighs turning towards his alarm clock noticing the time.

"Liv, what is it? Its thirty minutes past midnight." Tyler mutters, burying his face back into his pillow wanting to go back to sleep.

"Ty, there's someone at the door." She tells him. "And you better get used to these sleepless nights, because in nine months, both of us will plenty of them." She warned, as Tyler huffs in annoyance before getting up, pulling some pants on and headed downstairs. She gets out of bed, pulling Tyler's shirt on before following him downstairs.

Tyler gets to the door, throwing it open slightly irritated.

"Hi, listen it's really late so this better be really important." Tyler murmurs groggily. He is definitely not amused at being woken up at this hour. Not realizing who he is talking to, Selina looks at him with a smile

"Yes, I realize what time it is but I have been driving all day to get here." She begins. "I believe I had a worse day then you lacking some sleep." She said this with some attitude and sarcasm. That seems to remind him of someone. Liv walks up behind Tyler in just one of Tyler's shirts. Her eyes widened at the sight of her standing at the door.

"MOM?" Making Tyler's eyes go wide, he glanced back to Liv and realizes who this WOMAN is. The blonde woman reminds him of Liv in a way. He clears his throat before turning back to the other woman.

"Mrs. Parker, please come in." Selina nods, and steps into the Lockwood Mansion. Taking a look around the mansion she notices how big the mansion is.

"Nice place," She moves into the living room and glances to the empty beer bottles and empty pizza boxes. "It's seems very clean." She notes with obvious judgment in her tone. Liv glares at her mother.

"Mom, don't start ok? You can't just come here, start judging my boyfriend; on where he lives and how clean he keeps his house all right." She muttered in a warning tone. Hinting that this isn't the first time, her mother has judged one of Liv's boyfriends. Selina looks around before speaking again.

"All right Olivia, put your claws back in okay?" Selina turns back to Tyler. "I'm sorry, I can be quite judgmental. Oh where are my manners, I don't even know your name. My name is Selina Williams-Parker." She holds out her hand to shake his. He nods, and takes it.

"It's alright, this place isn't exactly the cleanest place in the world anyway. I'm Tyler Lockwood." He introduced himself. "You know, it's very late so why don't I show you to a room. You can stay here tonight and we can talk more in the morning." He replies taking her bag, raising his hand beckoning her to follow. She follows him upstairs towards a guest room. Before he heads back to his own, to find Liv waiting for him on the bed. He moves under the covers behind her, brushing his hand against her stomach. "Are you okay?" He asks. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have just not seen her in a while but surprisingly she apologized. She has never really done that with any of my other boyfriends." She grins at him. "I think she likes you." She said as she moved to peck him on the lips lightly. Tyler kisses her back sweetly in return.

"Really? That's probably a first." he gives her a playful smile to which she rolls her eyes. It's not long before they both drift to sleep, with Liv's hands over Tyler's that lay on her stomach, both smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child of a Witch and a Werewolf**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**In this story Liv and Tyler have been dating since 6x03 where they did kiss.**

Chapter 3

In Portland, Joshua Parker is trying to cast a locator spell to find Selina, but it keeps failing. He huffs in frustration. A fellow coven member enters the room, he doesn't turn to face them instead waits to hear what they have to tell him.

"The coven wishes to speak with you." The warlock informs him. Joshua groans in irritation.

"Great," He grumbles. He follows the member down the hall into a dark room. The eleven witches and warlocks stand before him.

"Joshua, what has happened?" One witch demands sounding irritated. Joshua frowns.

"Selina has gone to protect the child." He admits. "She will use every ounce of power she has to protect the child and Olivia." He explains with a look of regret. And his eyes filled with shame. The coven members look at each other before a warlock steps forward to speak.

"Well things have gotten far worse now." The warlock begins. "Selina Lucas and Josette are protecting her child. Your family has betrayed us by choosing to stand against the laws of the coven. Not to mention the werewolf is protecting Olivia as well. But the fact that Selina is a very powerful witch who is adept at both cloaking and disruption spells as well as she is capable of counteracting most spells, we have no choice but to release Malakai!" Joshua's eyes widen.

"NO! Please…I beg of you give me one chance to kill the child then if I fail…" He trails off before speaking the words. "I will release Malakai myself." He vows. The coven members glance at one another. Another one speaks.

"Very well, you have one chance. But if you fail you will die, and feel the pain of a thousand deaths." Joshua stares at them with true fear in his eyes. He nods though unwilling to agree, he leaves the dark room, on the way he collects one grimoire called 'Book of Dark spells' Tears fill his eyes.

"May god forgive me," He whispers to himself. Grabbing his car keys he gets into his black range rover and drives to the airport to head to Mystic Falls.

Liv wakes to the sun shining through the room, as does Tyler. Groaning, he buries his face into the pillow wishes he hadn't forgotten to shut the blinds. Liv rolls her eyes as she hops out of bed and begins pulling her clothes on. Tyler sighs and follows her lead, before they both head downstairs. Finding Selina, in the living room scanning page after page through her grimoire. Liv and Tyler glance at one another.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Liv questions her mother. Selina looks up from her spell book giving her daughter a friendly smile.

"Just looking at a few spells." Liv doesn't seem too convinced but didn't have time to get answers from her mother at the moment. So she just nods before moving to grab her car keys, along with her bag to head over to Whitmore. Tyler follows right behind her after grabbing his own bag. When they leave the house heading over to the car, they hop in. The two drive to Whitmore together.

Liv and Tyler arrive taking their seats for class just as Alaric starts talking about the occult. Tyler leans in to whisper to Liv.

"So," He starts. "When are we going to start talking about 'it'?" He asks. Liv turns to him.

"Come around the Scull bar after my shift. Then we can talk about 'it'." She whispers back before giving him a grin and a soft peck on his lips.

Right when Liv's shift comes to an end, Tyler enters the Skull bar and finds a seat at a booth waiting for her. Liv notices moves to the booth to join him. She smiles as she sits down next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we both agreed that we want to raise the baby." Liv nods.

"Yes, actually I have a doctor's appointment next Monday, to find out how far along I am." She places a hand affectionately on her stomach. "Also to make sure that the baby is healthy and well." She explains. "You can come along if you want to," He nodded.

"Of course I will."

"I guess you can drive me." She told him. "It is your child after all."

"When the baby arrives, who will the baby be staying with? I mean I want the baby to stay with me, but I don't want it to be separated from you so…" Liv raises and eyebrow. "So," Tyler's jaw clenched. "How would you feel about moving in with me?" He said nervously. Liv stares at him in shock for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense, but on one condition you start tidying up your house better. I don't want to bring home our baby to a place that they would need a tetanus shot." she jokes, but with a hint of seriousness in her tone. Tyler nodded.

"Fair enough." he agrees. Before leaning over to her pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She responds back eagerly before they broke the kiss. "We will go get some supplies, and over the weekend we can move in the rest of your things." She nodded.

"I should start packing now." She murmured standing up, he follows her back to her dorm to gather her things.

At the Lockwood mansion, Selina was busy chanting a spell to block other witches from casting locator spells intent on finding the whereabouts of her daughter. Just when Liv and Tyler walked in.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing? Why were you casting blocking spell?!" Liv has a mixture of anger and confusion on her FACE. Selina glances to her daughter with a regret in her eyes. She decides that it's best that she tell them the truth.

"Olivia and Tyler I need to tell you both the truth. The reason of why I have come. Perhaps it's best if you sit down for this." They nodded and take a sit on the couch. Liv folded her arms across her chest, as she glared at her mother. She couldn't imagine what she could possibly be hiding from them. "A few days ago, a member of the coven found out that you were with a werewolf's child. That is something they have always feared, because the child would be very powerful so they made a ruling that the child must be killed." She explained. Olivia and Tyler look shocked at what she had just said, Liv was still trying to process. Killed? They wanted to kill her child? "That is why I am here, to stop this for two reasons. One, is to stop Olivia from feeling the pain I felt when I lost four of my children. And two, because I foresaw this special child years ago." She confessed. Olivia looks at her with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean special?" She asks curiously.

"You'll see," She promised her. "But for now, Josette, Lucas and myself will be protecting you and the child because your father is coming here." She informed them. "I can sense him, he is near and he will try his best to kill the child. So I will protect the child as best as I can. Now both of you go to bed you look exhausted okay?" Liv glances at Tyler for a moment before nodding, she stands along with grabbing his hand, turning to the stairs to head to the bedroom. A few minutes later, they lie on their sides in bed FACING one another.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked noticing Tyler's sad face. Tyler responds by pulling her into his chest in the process pressing his lips to her forehead. He places his right hand on her stomach brushing it gingerly with his fingertips.

"I promise, I will protect you and our child." He vows in a protective tone. Liv gazes at him with love and happiness in her eyes. Cupping his face she delicately places her lips on his, in a sweet and loving kiss before pulling back and snuggling further into his chest. As they try to fall asleep, even though it feels impossible with the new information they have learned. They both are filled with worry for their child.

**A/N: For everyone who is reading this story please review and say what you want to happen in this story and how it could be improved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries. **

**The Child of a Witch and a Werewolf**

**Chapter 4**

A few days after Tyler and Liv discovered the coven's plans, and what Joshua was up to. Tyler awoke to find himself alone in bed. He raised an eyebrow confused, he glanced to the nightstand beside his bed was a note. Grasping it in his hands he read.

Hey Ty didn't want to wake you I have gone to work I will be back at the end of my shift.

-Liv

He groaned in frustration. For the past few days since Liv's mother informed them of the coven's plans, he and Liv hadn't spoken about the situation. Every time he brought it up, Liv would change the subject or shut down but Liv had shut down and refused to talk about it. She kept taking shifts at the Skull bar to avoid the conversation.

Tyler sighs, moving over to his closet grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Heading downstairs to the kitchen he finds Selina looking scanning through her grimoire.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a protection spell, but haven't found the right one yet." she says in a disappointed tone.

"Well I'm heading out. I'll be back later." Grabbing his keys, he heads to the Skull Bar to confront Liv.

Tyler entered the bar searching for his blonde witch, noticing her handing a woman a drink. He moved in her direction with determination. They had avoided this conversation long enough. Liv is so busy serving drinks to customers that she doesn't even notice Tyler. She turns away from the bar and heads back into the storage room, Tyler following right behind her. Liv suddenly stops when she senses another presence in the room.

"This room is off limits." She snapped. Tyler simply smirks at her words.

"That never stopped us before did it," Remembering when they first started dating. A smile spreads across her face as she turns to face him.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

"We haven't talked about what your mother said. Or about the coven of witches that seem hell bent on killing our child." Liv's eyes fill with sadness and a look of pain.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned away to grab some supplies for the bar. He frowned.

"Liv we have to talk about this." Tyler insisted. She was already shaking her head as she was grabbing supplies.

"No we don't." She turned on her heel to head back to the bar when Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"What is going on Liv? Why do you keep putting this off?" He demanded.

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about the possibility of our child being killed by the hands of my father!" She muttered as she stormed out of the storage room and out of the bar. Leaving Tyler shocked and a bit saddened.

Jo Parker was walking down the hallway after finishing her shift. She reaches the end when she notices Liv sitting on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Jo asks her sister. The blonde witch raises her eyes to the other witch.

"I'm pregnant." She begins. Jo eyes grow wide in shock, but doesn't interrupt. "The coven knows, as does dad. They plan on killing my child, because it won't just be a witch. It will also be a werewolf." She explained. Jo processes everything that her sister has told her.

"Come on lets go back to my place." Jo murmured as she put her arm around Liv and headed to her car.

Liv looks around Jo's living room as she waits for her sister. Jo returns with a cup of coffee for both of them. Liv gives her appreciative smile before taking a sip of it.

"How are you doing?" Jo breaks the silence. Liv shrugs.

"Umm...well let's see I'm throwing up almost every morning. I'm lucky if I can keep any of my food down at all. Not to mention mom's in town to protect my my unborn child from dad and our entire coven." Liv informs as she places a hand on her stomach with a small smile.

"Well first off the throwing up is natural when your pregnant." she states. "And second, there is no way our sadistic duty bound pain in the ass, son of a bitch of a father is NOT going to hurt my little niece or nephew. Because they are going to have to get through me and I will put up one hell of a fight." Liv grins.

"Thanks, I guess I better get back to Tyler now." Jo nods and walks her out before giving her a hug goodbye.

Liv drives into the driveway of the Lockwood mansion. Pulling the key out of the ignition, she opens her door and kicking it shut she makes her way to the door. She finds Tyler in the living room, pacing around the room.

"Hey Ty," Tyler stops his incessant pacing, spinning around to face her. He sighed with relief before walking towards her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulls her into a hug. She sighs wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away he cups her face and crushes his lips to hers causing her to gasp slightly. He breaks the kiss, and speaks.

"Don't ever do that again." He said in serious voice. Liv smiles and kisses him back passionately in smiles and they start to strip each other of their clothes before going to the bedroom.

**AU- Okay that is chapter 4 so please review and please tell me what you guys would like to see in future chapters but in the next chapter there will be a thanksgiving episode different from the episode and maybe they will have the scan in that episode and they may tell everyone just PM me with your feedback.**


End file.
